Kin'iro No Corda
Kin'iro no Corda (金色のコルダ, Kin'iro no Koruda) is a role-playing game series targeted at female audience under the Neoromance series from Koei. The title is also sometimes written as La Corda d'oro, Italian for The Golden String. The story has been adapted into a manga by the game’s character designer, Yuki Kure. It is currently serializing in LaLa magazine. Currently, thirteen volumes have been released in Japan. The anime adaptation from the manga, titled Kin'iro no Corda: Primo Passo, was first broadcast by TV Tokyo from October 2006 to March 2007. The anime also premiered on Animax under the title, La Corda d'oro: Primo Passo. It was aired across its respective networks worldwide, including Hong Kong and Taiwan, also translating and dubbing the series into English for its English language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia, and other regions. Sentai Filmworks acquired North American rights to the series, which will be released in a complete collection on June 22, 2010. A 2-episode special titled Kin'iro no Corda: Secondo Passo was announced, with broadcaster Kids Station airing its first episode on March 26, 2009 Synopsis Kahoko Hino is a student at Seiso Academy, one with an ordinary life. One day, Lili - the mischievous musical fairy who had blessed the original founder of the school - finds Kahoko running late to class. Delighted that she is able to see him, Lilli grants Kahoko a magical violin, and a place in the school's annual musical competition, which many students in the music department would die to partake in. Kahoko refuses, only to be pressed on by the fairy, who constantly nags her until she finally gives way to his pleading. She reluctantly accepts the instrument. As she practices her pieces, Kahoko is amazed that she can play any piece on the violin as long as she knows the tune and plays it with her heart.She later gets more attached to the surrounding boys in the competition. 'La Corda d'oro' literally translates to 'the rope of gold', but it is taken into consideration as 'the golden string'. Primo Passo means 'first step', while Secondo Passo means 'second step'. Setting The story is set in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. Seiso Academy is the school where Kahoko and most of the characters attend. The academy itself is separated into two departments: General Education and Music. Those in the General Education department study as regular students. Meanwhile, those in the Music department choose an instrument as their course of study. Students of the General Education and Music departments do not share classes. They are separated into two blocks, one for each department. It seems to be a very prestigious and elite school as there are music rooms for those who wish to practice after school hours. The rooms are complete with either grand or upright pianos. There is also an auditorium, which is where the concours were held throughout the series. Clothing Students of the General Education department wear black shirts and depending on their gender, they wear white pants or skirts, while students of the Music Department wear cream blazers with grey pants or skirts. For those of the Music department, boys wear kerchiefs while the girls wear ribbons. The students of the General Education department wear neckties and short scarves for males and females respectively. To identify which year a student originates from, each year has been given a certain "color" on the kerchiefs, ribbons, neckties or short scarves. Those of the first year wear light indigo, those of the second year wear red and the third years wear dark green.